


Adrenaline

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I chose not to warn because I feel the violence could qualify as a warning, It lands more on icky-gross than violent, Superhero!Deceit, Superhero!Logan, Superhero!Patton, Superhero!Remus, Superhero!Virgil, but it's also not super graphic, not beta read or edited, superhero!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: What the hell happened to you?/Well-/Never mind, don't answer that."Prompt: https://justsomewritingprompts.tumblr.com/post/176371458481/writing-prompt-323-dialogue
Series: NaNoWriMo November 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Adrenaline

Patton glanced anxiously at his watch. Everyone should be there by now. Logan and Roman were arguing over the plan, but it was 5 minutes past rendezvous and the other half of the team had yet to show up. 

“Guys, where’s Virgil, Deceit, and Remus?” He asked, looking towards the river to see if Virgil had used his water powers to take them discreetly that way. The look revealed nothing but the sun glinting off of the water. Logan looked up from the map he was pouring over, ironing out the last few kinks of his plan while pointing out the problems in Roman’s plan.

“I do not know. I suppose they must have hit an unexpected pro-what is that?”

Patton followed Logan’s gaze and blanched at what looked like a collection of pebbles, driftwood, and pond weed climbing out of the river.

“Maybe they’re friendly?” Patton suggested weakly. The creature’s head swung towards them and broke into a surprisingly fast run. Logan bolted left, Roman right, and Patton boosted himself above the monster’s head on a bundle of wind.

“Roman, fire!” Logan screamed, although he was barely audible. Roman either managed to hear him or already had the idea himself, as a column of flames raced toward the creature. Patton fed it air in hopes of helping it catch fire, but it refused to catch. The creature swung onto Roman, and he was forced to run, not quite managing to avoid a slap by the monster’s foot, knocking him down coughing. Logan took up the slack, water rising from the river to form a complicated restraining device before the monster could go after Roman. Patton flew down to grab Roman before the monster could break loose again, he could see how hard Logan was working just to keep the monster where it was. Roman clung to Patton, eyeing the distance to the ground.

“Get me to its back.”

“Are you kidding? There’s nothing to hang onto, you’ll fall.”

“Trust me, Pat.”

“Your fire won’t hurt it.”

“That doesn’t matter, padre, just trust me.”

“Be careful.”

“I always am!”

“Logan, can you keep it there for a little bit longer?” Patton yelled down.

“I suspect I can keep it from moving for no more than 10 seconds longer.”

“That’s fine, just keep at it,” Patton assured him, already floating down. Roman grabbed at a piece of drift wood and nodded. Patton boosted himself off the monster and towards Logan, getting out of range just as the monster broke free and the water dropped to the ground. Patton ran the last couple steps to Logan, who was flexing and unflexing his hands.

“I seem to have exerted more energy than I thought,” he whispered, his hands shaking as he lifted a single water droplet.

“That’s fine, get back and watch for Virgil, Deceit, and Remus.”

“But I’m the strongest one, you’ll get hurt.”

“We’ll be fine, remember what we-”

“Duck!” Logan interrupted him, pulling Patton to the ground as a sharp piece of driftwood flew over their heads, “Get to Roman, try to dry the monster enough to have Roman’s fire catch, I’ll try calling the others, stay safe,” Logan said in one breath, then ran away, already pulling out his phone. 

Patton boosted himself into the air again and looked for and opening to get to Roman. The monster was clearly angered by whatever Roman was doing up there and was spinning in desperate circles, trying to get him off. Patton blasted him with wind, and the monster paused just long enough for Patton to fall towards it. The monster snapped at Patton, and he clung to the back of its neck, then slid down the bumpy back to Roman, clinging desperately at a slimy tentacle of pond weed. He started puffing air on to the monster’s back. Roman was struggling with something just in front of him, then it came free with a terrible ripping sound.

“Where’s pocket protector?” Roman puffed, hacking away with whatever had pulled free.

“Resting, he used too much energy restraining this guy. He called Virgil, Deceit, and Remus, though.”

“Cool, can you make wind with specific elements?”

“Maybe? I’ve never tried. Why right now?” Patton asked, then shrieked as the monster gave a particularly big buck, slamming Patton into its back. He didn’t want to think about what his underside looked like if the pain was anything to go off of.

“Do you know what can burn underwater?”

“No, but Logan probably knows.”

“The one time we need the random knowledge and he’s not here!”

“Hey, we need random knowledge a lot of the time, and Logan does a lot more than just plan and give facts.”

“Get it dry. This is now how I imagined our big rescue mission going,” Roman grumbled, passing a piece of driftwood back to Patton. Patton shifted until he found a way he could hang on and blow on the wood, as Roman went back to struggling with something in front of him. It dried fairly quickly, and it seemed like Roman was having an easier time with his idea than before.

“It’s dry,” Patton called.

“Great,” Roman replied, and a fire sprung into life at the end of the torch, “Time for swimming in a monster’s entrails.”

“I can’t get enough air for us and a fire, Roman,” Patton reminded him. They had tried that before.

“Time for swimming in the dark in a monster’s entrails,” Roman grumbled, then he dropped out of sight, showing the hole he had managed to open in the monster’s skin. Patton winced, then struggled his way the few feet forward and took as much air as he could down into the hole.

He was immediately bowled over by the current. He could see Roman struggling to cling to the inside, and he forced his way over. Roman looked at him and let go, whipping around the air bubble and deeper into the monster. Patton shifted so that the air bubble was flat at the top of the tunnel, just deep enough for his head, and let himself be carried along.

He found Roman pretty quickly. He had found a squishy part of the tunnel and was struggling to break it. Patton struggled over and and took Roman into the air bubble. Roman immediately stood up and just breathed for a few moments, then he wrinkled his nose as his senses overcame his need for oxygen.

“The monster comes over and ruins our rescue plans and doesn’t even have the audacity to smell nice,” he commented, then took the extinguished torch Patton hadn’t even noticed carrying down and began ramming it into the spongy inside. It gave after only a couple of tries, and green-ish liquid came rushing against their bubble of air.

“I don’t have enough air for both of us to breath for much longer, kiddo,” Patton said, feeling the air thin even as Roman moved to jump into the liquid. Roman eyed the dim space around them, then shoved the stick into the space above them and pulling himself up into the woven inside of the monster. Roman pulled Patton up and wedged open a tiny hole into the open air. Patton let go of some of the air and pulled in a tiny stream of new air even as Roman began to widen the gap, finally getting it wide enough for them to climb out.

The monster was clearly weakened now, trying and failing to get at Logan, who was holed up in the car, which he had driven into a small ravine that the monster couldn’t get its feet into. Water gushed up around Roman and Patton with the monster’s every movement until it finally seemed to admit defeat and lumbered off towards the river. Patton grabbed Roman before he could protest and boosted them both off of the monster’s back and towards Logan just as another car came into the clearing.

“Hey! We’re sorry we’re late, but-What the hell happened to you?” Remus asked, jumping out of the passenger seat before the car was fully stopped.

“Well-” Patton started.

“Absolutely do answer him instead of getting in the car so we can get you to a hospital.”

“Where’s Logan?”

“I am okay. I will get them to a hospital, but you need to take the rescue on your own,” Logan replied, climbing out of the ravine.

“Hey! I can still go.”

Logan appraised him for a moment before responding, “Make a fire.”

Roman held out his hands and weak sparks jumped from them, “You’ve made your point.”

“Deceit, I trust you will be able to adapt the plan I made so that it is possible with three people and your powers. Contact me every hour. I will return if you do not contact me at the turn of the hour or if you contact me saying you are in danger.”

“Don’t take good care of them.”

“I wouldn’t imagine doing anything less, now, Roman, Patton, wait here while I back the car out of the ravine.”

“Why is your car in a ravine?” Virgil asked, looking back at their car. 

“I’ll explain later.”

“How much of a wreck is it?”

“...it is slightly damaged.”

“For all of your sakes, use our car.”

“Thank you,” Logan replied, taking the keys from Deceit.

“If you wreck it I won’t kill you.”

Logan nodded and got into the drivers side seat. Patton looked back at Remus, who was being oddly quiet before he slid into the back seat. Remus seemed to be hunched over the river where the monster had disappeared. He groaned as the adrenaline of the fight started to fade away, leaving the pain unguarded.

“Will you be alright for the drive, Patton?”

“Yeah, it just...feels a lot worse now.”

“Your fight instinct ran its course. Roman, what about you?”

“I’m halfway between being mad at you for not letting me go on the mission and being grateful because I have no idea how I didn’t notice how much I was injured.”

“Adrenaline,” Logan replied simply, swinging the car around and onto the highway towards the city.


End file.
